A step down DC-to-DC converter is an electronic circuit that converts a source of direct current (DC) from one voltage level to another. Step down DC-DC converters are important components in many electronic devices such as cellular phones, computers, etc, that contain one or more sub-circuits, each requiring its own lower DC voltage level.
Step down DC-DC converters are often non-isolated, which means they do not employ a transformer in generating a lower output voltage. The present invention will be described with reference to non-isolated, step down DC-DC converters, it being understood the present invention should not be limited thereto.